Dreaming of You
by ke1992
Summary: Ginny dreaming of Harry while he searches for horcruxes in the seventh book. Son-fic to Selena's song "Dreaming of You"


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena

Note: Let me know if you catch the subtle (at least I like to think) references to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping **_

_**I stay up and think of you**_

It's midnight right now and everyone is sleeping. We've been at Aunt Muriel's house for three weeks now. That's how long it's been since Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared during the attack in Bill's wedding. I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since they, or should I say _he_ disappeared. I can't stop thinking of him is he safe or is he hurt and alone somewhere. Where is he?

_**And I wish on a star **_

_**That somewhere you are thinking of me too**_

I can't help but wonder if he's thinking about me too, wherever he is. Is he looking at the same night sky that I am and wishing upon the hundreds of stars that decorate the sky that I'm thinking of him the same way he's thinking about me? Of course that's just wishful thinking; I don't even know how he really feels about me.

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight **_

_**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight **_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me **_

_**Wonder if you ever seem me**_

_**I begin to doubt**_

_**Wonder if you know I'm there **_

_**If you looked in my eyes would you what's inside**_

_**Would you even care?**_

I remember back before my fifth year. Back when he barely saw as something more than his best friend's little sister. It was almost excruciating knowing that he would look in my eyes and not even care about what was inside. But then again he did have a lot to deal with, with Sirius and everything. I'd like to think that has change since fifth year. I know it has to some extent, every time he would look in my eyes last year I could see that he did care.

_**I just want to hold you close **_

_**But so far all I have are dreams of you**_

_**So I wait for the day for the courage to say **_

_**How much I love you, yes I do **_

All I wanted was to hold him close and tell him not to be afraid, that everything was going to be ok. But those were just daydreams all I could really do is wait for the courage to go up to him and say those three words.

_**I'll be dreaming of you tonight **_

_**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me **_

It's been months since anyone has seen or heard about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Why haven't they sent a letter or a patronus or something to let us know that they're ok that they're alive? Ugh why can't I stop thinking about _him,_ about Harry? I swear when I was at Hogwarts I would get this weird feeling like he was watching over me or something like that. Oh bloody hell! I think I may be going mental!

_**Ahh (Corazon I can't stop dreaming of you)**_

_**(No puedo dejar de pensar en ti) I can't stop dreaming**_

_**(Como te nesecito) I can't stop dreaming of you**_

_**Mi amor**_

He did it, the war ended hours ago and the golden trio went up to the dormitories to catch up on some much needed sleep after battling and helping clean and restore everything. I am now sitting in when of the comfortable chairs in the repaired Gryffindor common room, I hear someone coming down the stairs and a moment later Harry appears. At first all we can do is stare at one other, taking in the other's features. But suddenly I am engulfed in his arms and his lifting me up and spinning me all the while holding me so tight that it seems as if he'll never let me go and I'm doing that same to him.

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**_

_**I stay up and think of you**_

_**And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said **_

_**I love you, I love you too**_

"Oh Merlin Ginny, I've missed you so much!"

_**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight **_

_**Till tomorrow and for all of my life **_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **_

_**Than here in my room dreaming with you and with me**_

It is midnight now. I am staring at the same sky and stars I stared at all those months ago, but now I'm dreaming with you and your arms are wrapped around me in a loving embrace. And for now I am content because there is nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here dreaming with you and our future together.

_**(Dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight **_

_**And there's nowhere he world id rather be than here in my room**_

_**I'll be dreaming…of you tonight and I'll be holding you tight**_

_**Dreaming with you tonight **_

AN: This is my second attempt at a fanfic but this obviously is Harry Potter not Gallagher Girls. Lol lamo I know. So let me know what you think whether it be positive negative or in between. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
